


my fingers keep slipping

by Anonymous



Series: pk/sid [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, interracial kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So what did you want to do for one or two hours?" PK waggles his eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	my fingers keep slipping

**Author's Note:**

> There will probably be a few more parts before this wraps up.

During warmups, PK comes over to where Sid is stretching and whacks him in the ass with his hockey stick, laughing loudly as he skates away. 

It could be a buddies move. Something he did because he and Sid became friends in Sochi. 

It's totally not a buddies move. 

He can tell some of his teammates have noticed because Flower is giving him a strange look from near the net and Geno is smirking at him from the other side of the rink.

Geno's the only one who knows about Sid's preferences and how he's never had the chance to explore them (before last night). When Sid told him, he was wasted after winning the Cup and kind of staring at Cabbie in the crazy locker room. Cabbie's t-shirt was see-through from Geno spraying champagne on him. 

For a second, Geno just blinked and Sid thought maybe he didn't understand the English. Then he burst into loud peals of laughter and told Sid he could have someone sent to his hotel room, as a Cup present. 

Sid declined but from the way Geno looks like he's about to come over to chirp the hell out of Sid, he clearly hasn't forgotten about the incident. But his girlfriend is in the stands tonight (she flew with the team to Montreal) so Geno is soon too busy showing off for her to pay attention to what Sid's doing. 

He goes over to PK this time. "You free after the game?"

He looks surprised. "Don't you have a plane to catch?"

"I have one or two hours."

"Sure." PK grins. He throws a glance back over his shoulder. Carey is watching them from the Habs net. "You mind if Pricey's there too?"

Sid hesitates. "Uh." Carey's really good-looking but he's not what Sid is looking for right now. 

PK nods. "That's a no. Got it." He smiles like he's not offended. That's what makes him so great, Sid thinks. He's so easy-going. 

"So what did you want to do for one or two hours?" PK waggles his eyebrows. 

Sid lowers his voice. "Well, I was hoping I could fuck you."

**Author's Note:**

> ETA: This series isn't intended to be offensive. I would hope it's clear that PK is as into this as Sid is. I would also like to say that PK is one of my favorite players. If what I've written isn't to your taste, please feel free to add to their tag. I would love to read more about them and it would make me happy to know I helped bring about fic focusing on them. But I will continue adding to this story if/when I feel like it.


End file.
